True Love Is Not This
by AgreedRape
Summary: Inuysha is called to Sesshomaru's bed chambers at night. OOOOOOOOOO...haha! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Look I Don't Own **_**Inuyasha **_**Or Any Of The Characters. I Just Write About Them. All Credit To The Real Author. I'm Just A Kid Who Wants To Write About Them. Please Enjoy! (:**

**True Love Is Not This.**

Chapter 1.

"Damn Him ," Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He trudged slowly down the hallway towards the Lord Sesshomaru's vast and well decorated living chambers. He tugged roughly on his fire rat robe that was riding up in all the wrong places, If you know what I mean. He absolutely hated his older brother, Sesshomaru. He hated the castle in which he was forced to stay in just to be used as a mere toy when his brother wanted. He hated his brothers scent the mere waft of it was enough to turn his stomach. But is he truly hated his brother, his lord, his mate, Sesshomaru. Then why on gods name was he making his way to his chambers as usual with little fight?

Inuyasha thought about this. He despised the very thought of his brother inside of him but then again when his brother was away doing god knows what , he missed it. The Lord was away much and only stopped in every few weeks to check up on Inuyasha. This suited Inuyasha just fine. He groaned , getting closer to the Lords large chamber doors. Oh how many times he has came and left this place , yet he still takes a minute to admire the well crafted wood of the door. The scene that he gazed at this very moment was the one he stared at countless times before and will stare at in the future.

The door was huge , at least five and a half feet over Inuyasha's head. The door was unlike any in the castle. With large engraved roses jetting out from the wall. Twisted together , reaching for the sun above. He paused and reached out a hand to touch the soft oak. Barely touching a petal as if he was afraid he might break it he opened the door. As soon as the door was open just a crack his lords sent flew out and attacked his nose. _Eh, It isn't so bad_, Inuyasha though taking a deep breathe. He closed his eyes and stepped a foot inside.

~Authors Note Thingy…~

Hey, Thanks For Reading. This Is My First Story So Please Be Nice. I Know It Was Short But I Lose Concentration Easy. Ha-ha, Sorry. More chapters to come!!! So Be Patient. Review? (:

Love, Pony


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUE LOVE IS NOT THIS**

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA GET IT? GOT IT? OK! (:**

**Looking around the dim lighted room Inuyasha noticed all the familiar things. The small side room just left of the main doorway. Used as a closet for Sesshomaru's many kimonos .The sitting room, dead ahead of him, lined with huge pillows and benches embroidered with silk stars. A incense burned in the corner on a small table but Sesshomaru's sent was still all around on everything. Inuyasha took another deep breathe and silently shut the door behind him. Sealing his fait for the night.**

**Walking past the small side room into the large sitting room Inuyasha paused. There sitting to his left was Sesshomaru. Just staring at him casually with out a word or expression. This confused Inuyasha he always meant his Lord in his bed chambers Sesshomaru never meant his for anything. **_**What the hell is going on , **_**Inuyasha turned to face his Lord. Dressed in his normal attire , a white and red kimono that huge amazingly on his chiseled body. **

**Sesshomaru remaining speechless while beckoning for Inuyasha to come to him. With out thinking twice Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and kneeled in front of him , resting his head on his Lords knee. Staring up at his mate Inuyasha couldn't keep from thing. **_**He is so beautiful , how could I hate him?**_** Sesshomaru reached a hand down n entangled it in the Inu's hair. Inuyasha winced, It didn't hurt but It took the little Inu by surprise. **_**Omfg what is going on?**_

_**~~~~Authors note thingy~~~~**_

_**Ha-ha. The second chapter I was hounded for! Now you have It. I know you said longer but my attention span is shot plus it is xmas! (: I know I am mean by making you wait but please hang in there it will be worth it in the end. So please keep reading and reviewing I love them! Thanks.**_

_**Love, Your Pony **_


End file.
